SALUDOS DESDE LA LUNA
by StrifeSendings
Summary: Breve relato de un astronauta en la Luna.


Ignoro la fecha Base USS Luna Alpha.

Luna Terrestre.

Desconozco de dónde venís o a dónde vais. Ni siquiera yo sé a dónde voy desde ahora. Desconozco así mismo cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, y es que cuando ves tú mundo marcharse de vacaciones indefinidas, algo en tu mente cambia y te hace ser, digamos, ligeramente más ambiguo. No puedo deciros cómo terminará mi historia, pero sí como empezó. Recuerdo muy bien la patada en las pelotas más fuerte, cruel y dolorosa que he sentido nunca. Y recuerdo que fue en mi trigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Si os quedáis, os contaré como sucedió todo y prometo contaros todos los detalles que recuerde mi cabeza.

Era el día quince de abril del año dos mil veintisiete. Esa fecha era realmente emotiva para mi persona. Vale. Me habéis pillado. Era un día como otro cualquiera. Yo compartía hogar con la tía más caliente, cachonda, y sexual que he conocido. Solo tenía un defecto enorme, era más inteligente que yo, y eso hacía que estuviera fuera de mi alcance salvo en mis pensamientos masturbadores. Solía menearse en bragas por toda la base de operaciones Luna Alpha, lo que hacía que tuviera que ir corriendo al baño cada amanecer. Era su manera de declarar que su coño lunar solo estaba para lucirse.

Por si no lo habías averiguado, vivíamos en la Luna. Pensareis que eso era divertido, impresionante y toda una hazaña. Era la mayor mierda de ese satélite natural del planeta más contaminado del sistema solar. Mi trabajo como astronauta consistía en desatascar los váteres espaciales cuando se llenaban de mierda, limpiar paneles solares de polvo, colocarme de manera épica para las fotografías de la NASA y observar. Observar mucho y durante mucho tiempo una bolita azul en el cielo. A uno le repatea pensar que pese a los estudios que tenía, esa era mi única opción de vida.

Mi vida tampoco cambiaba mucho respecto a lo que tenía en la bolita azul. Una casa de mierda, una familia de mierda y unos amigos de mierda. Si me paraba a pensarlo, tal vez estaba mejor con mi compañera cachonda. Lo único que echaba increíblemente de menos era mi coche. Un bonito Dodge Charger del sesenta y nueve, gris mate y con cuero rojo. Cada vez que recuerdo el aire entrando por la ventanilla se me vuelve a poner dura y tengo que ir de nuevo al baño. Si mi compañera hubiera visto el coche, seguro que hubiera dejado de ir en braguitas por la base y hubiera ido directamente en pelotas. Os voy a dar la razón antes de que habléis. Si, suena muy machista hablar así de una mujer altamente cualificada y una de los ingenieros más importantes de la NASA en esos tiempos, pero sinceramente, os está hablando un hombre. Un hombre que ha pensado durante mucho tiempo en la única carencia de su lugar de trabajo y vivienda.

Siempre he dudado de si lo que me atraía era su físico o el hecho de que era superior a mí en todos los aspectos. Medité mucho sobre ello.

A lo que iba. Esa mañana era como otra cualquiera. Desayuné papilla de mocos acompañada de un zumo horrible y una botella de agua. Todo eso bajo la constante sensación de ligereza que ofrece la gravedad lunar. Vas dando saltitos de un lado para otro constantemente. Pareces un canguro retrasado al hacerlo, pero permite ver unos

pechos rebotar todas las mañanas. Dios, tengo que decirle a mi cerebro que se controle. Como os iba diciendo, la mañana transcurría con normalidad. Houston había dado el parte meteorológico de nuestro pequeñito hogar hacía un rato, y nosotros habíamos informado de las tareas del día.

Mi compañera monitorizaría… Bah para que aburriros con temas técnicos de astrofísico. El caso es que yo tenía que salir a la superficie, coger el Rover lunar y marcharme a dar una vueltecita a arreglar unas antenas derribadas por un meteorito la noche anterior. Lo mejor de aquella tarea era la perspectiva impresionante que me daba de la bolita azul. Solía fingir alguna complicación para pasar más tiempo allí sentado. Apartado de todo en medio de una roca gris. Si no fuera por el maldito traje espacial, comería palomitas mirando el espectáculo. En resumidas cuentas, era una mañana normal. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que había estado haciendo el último año y medio allí.

-Houston, voy a tardar un rato en reparar el sistema. Una de las antenas se ha doblado y tengo que sustituirla. Estaré en casa para la hora de comer.- dije por el micrófono del casco con mi particular humor lunático.

-Roger Dave. Disfruta del paseo. – Contestó Houston desde el otro lado.

Y así estuve durante tres horas. Mirando las manchitas blancas en la lejanía del mundo. Era tan pequeño y frágil. Tan solitario. Tan como yo. Al mirarlo allí tan solo imaginaba que se hacía una buena paja oculta de los demás planetas. Pero esa era mi mente enferma y sarcástica. En situaciones así te sueles cuestionar absolutamente todo. Desde que pensaría todo aquél que estuviera allí abajo, hasta porqué el espacio se vincula con la muerte de manera tan estruendosa.

Al llegar la comida estaba servida. Judías y patatas envasadas al vacío y calentadas en un microondas, acompañadas de un sucedáneo de proteínas con sabor a plástico. De postre compota de manzana. Básicamente era la dieta de un octogenario que se pudre en una residencia y persigue a las enfermeras jóvenes como si fueran palomas. Al menos teníamos pan. Era casero, y solía hacerlo mi compañera con algunos ingredientes traídos de la Tierra para intentar cultivarlos.

Lo que más recuerdo de aquella comida, fue el silencio. Durante las comidas solíamos charlar con Houston para amenizar la velada. Ese día parecían estar bastante ocupados con algún asunto. Desde la ventana del comedor, podía verse la bolita azul detrás de una elevación producida por un cráter. Recuerdo que cuando levanté la mirada de mi bochornoso plato, vi los ojos de mi compañera y sus manos temblar. Tenía la mirada totalmente fija en algo detrás de mí y sospeché que se trataba de alguna de sus bromas.

Ojala hubiera sido así. Me di la vuelta y mientras contemplaba lo que miraba mi compañera, di un bocado al mendrugo de pan que me quedaba. La bolita azul se estaba partiendo en dos y volviéndose roja y negra. Tenía un pedrusco enorme en uno de los lados, y parecía un balón siendo golpeado por el futbolista. Me quedé mirando. No dije nada, ni hice nada, pero por un momento pensé en que era una película muy currada.

Mi compañera se levantó corriendo y empezó a teclear botones y a llamar a Houston. Si, era más inteligente que yo, pero también más cagona, y desde luego en ese momento, no rezumaba dicha inteligencia. Decidme la verdad. Si ves un planeta reventar como si fuera un huevo, comprendes que nadie va a contestar al otro lado. Obviamente lo que

haces en una situación así es prepararte para la onda expansiva que te va a llegar de una catástrofe así. El siguiente paso te pones a gritas histéricamente pensando en perritos, gatitos y putas que habrán muerto en ese momento. Luego te tranquilizas pensando en que también se han llevado por delante a empresarios cabrones y políticos mediocres.

Bueno y arañas. También se llevaron por delante todas las arañas. Y así fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Un mundo muerto y una compañera histérica. Puto Apocalipsis.

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas. Las emociones iban y venían. Planeábamos como sobrevivir en base a todas las películas de ciencia ficción, y descubrimos que no era tan difícil como lo pintaban. Al fin y al cabo, la comida de la base estaba diseñada para diez años de subsistencia para dos personas, el aire se generaba de manera artificial al igual que el agua. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que hacía desde el día en que la bolita azul se fue a la mierda, y poco a poco el tiempo pasó.

Mantuve mi optimismo de siempre e intenté animar a mi compañera. Al fin y al cabo éramos los últimos humanos vivos y responsables de repoblar la Luna. Al menos eso era con lo que fantaseaba mi mente cada mañana con el tradicional paseíto en bragas. Las semanas se tornaron meses, y sin saber muy bien cómo, salimos adelante durante bastante tiempo. De vez en cuando surgían imprevistos, pero estábamos capacitados para solucionarlos. Sin decirlo, ambos sabíamos que moriríamos allí, pero al fin y al cabo, podíamos morir tranquilamente. Imagino que fueron aquellos pensamientos los que llevaron a que mi compañera cambiara su actitud.

Recuerdo una noche, mientras veíamos una de las muchas películas que llevábamos a bordo sentados en nuestras sillas de escritorio. Mi compañera se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi paquete. Si, así de simple. No sé ni cuánto tiempo cachondo en su compañía, y ella simplemente me lo transmitía agarrando mis partes. Obviamente me comporté como un caballero y la rechacé cortésmente. Y una mierda, follamos como conejos durante horas. Tal vez minutos, mejor. Tenía que recuperar la práctica.

Tengo que admitir que desnuda ganaba, aunque tuviera una buena mata de pelo en el conejo, seguía siendo un conejo. Ya sabéis, cosas del espacio, las mujeres no suelen maquillarse, ponerse lencería fina o depilarse sus partes. Tampoco podía quejarme, era el mejor coño de la Luna. Sí, es un chiste fácil. Era el único coño de la Luna. Lo mejor de aquella situación es que ella tampoco podía quejarse, por mucho que buscara en el paisaje lunar, no se veían más pollas.

Tengo que admitir que se le daba bastante mal. Pero a mí también, así que dedicamos los siguientes meses, incluso años, en perfeccionar la técnica. Piénsalo, qué harías después del fin del mundo, sabiendo que vas a morir encerrado en un sitio, y compartiendo casa con una persona del sexo opuesto. Correcto. Follarías como un cabrón. También os estaréis preguntando porque nunca se quedó embarazada. La NASA tenía un proyecto para casos así, y dentro de la base, entre otras cosas, había pastillas anticonceptivas. Servían también para controlar las hormonas de las féminas que entraban. Los hombres teníamos algo similar.

Lo dicho, tanto hombres como mujeres nos convertimos en unos guarros cuando tenemos mucho tiempo libre y estamos a trescientos ochenta mil kilómetros de nuestro hogar. O de lo que era nuestro hogar que ahora era una patata marrón partida en dos trozos. Era lo más parecido a una mierda que podías ver en el cielo, pero aun así era

hermosa. Hablando de mierda, creedme, cuando exploréis con vuestra sonda un territorio desconocido, aseguraos de desalojar las cuevas primero. Ya me entendéis.

A simple vista mi historia parece cojonuda, pero creedme, en cinco o seis años, follando una media de siete veces al día, se te acaban las ideas. Repetir de vez en cuando es divertido, y jugar con instrumentos científicos también, pero te cansas. Lo que antes te parecía producto de una película porno, ahora es tu rutina. Y eso agobia. Tanto agobia, que de vez en cuando salía de nuevo a despejarme, y a observar la bolita marrón.

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero lo que de verdad empezó a surgir entre nosotros, se alejaba mucho del sexo o la perversión. Poco a poco empezamos a crear una dependencia sobrenatural el uno por el otro. Poco a poco empezamos a necesitar más abrazos, caricias y siestas juntos, que orgasmos. Me gusta creer que con el paso del tiempo, surgió el más puro sentimiento humano. En ésta parte de la historia me pongo tierno. Mi compañera se convirtió en mi todo. Tal vez penséis que porque no había nadie más, y tenéis razón. Pero esa es la base del ser humano. Cuando más puedes tener, menos aprecias lo que tienes. Yo tenía una mujer hermosa con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa en todo momento. Nadie interfería en nosotros. Éramos solo nosotros dos.

Con tanto tiempo libre, aprendimos a cultivar en suelo Lunar. Aprendimos que con paciencia y esfuerzo todo se puede. Y que los diez años de reservas, se habían convertido en treinta. En eso consiste la supervivencia, y en eso hemos sido los mejores. Sobrevivimos como humanos a todas las eras que nos acunaron.

Uno de esos felices días en los que te levantas observando al amor de tu vida y alma gemela, en los que solo se te ocurre acariciar su cuerpo y tirar suavemente y con dulzura de esos pelitos que salen debajo del ombligo. Tras despertar, desayunar y reír, di otro paseo por lo que era nuestro jardín de tierra, rocas y polvo. Me alejé y estuve reparando instrumental deteriorado durante toda la mañana. Cuidaba de todo aquello cómo si fuera la granja del abuelo.

En el espacio no se dispersa el sonido. No oyes nada más que tu respiración y funciones corporales. No eres capaz de oír el canto de un pájaro, o el sonido de un camión. En parte porque no hay nada de eso, pero aunque lo hubiera, seguirías sin oírlo. En el espacio no puedes oír al amor de tu vida morir por un impacto de basura espacial contra la cristalera del comedor. En el espacio solo puedes oír el sonido de tu corazón y tu alma rompiéndose cual cristal. Solo puedes oír tus propios gritos en el vació. Solo puedes oír y sentir cada uno de los músculos que se tensan mientras coges en brazos un cadáver azulado y ligeramente sanguinolento cuya temperatura está por debajo de cero. En el espacio no oyes nada. Pero sientes igual que en la Tierra.

Después de aquello me encontré solo. Dedique semanas y meses a reparar el edificio destruido con los pocos materiales que tenía a mi alcance. La base se redujo a la mitad de su tamaño dado que no pude reparar todo completamente. Cada paso que daba por aquél lugar me recordaba a ella. Su tumba estaba lejos, cerca del sitio donde observaba cada día la bolita marrón. Deje de afeitarme y asearme. De sonreír en las comidas. De disfrutar del cine almacenado. Descubrí que diez mil millones de humanos pueden morir de la noche a la mañana, pero que solo necesitas que muera uno para sentir el verdadero dolor. Y realmente comprendes lo importante que era tu mundo. Era importante para que la recordaran. Para que alguien hablara de ella a sus hijos o

vecinos. Para que no solo fueras tú el que supiera como era realmente. Y es que diez mil millones de humanos pueden morir de la noche a la mañana, pero yo solo recordaré a uno.

Mi salud no terminó ahí. Pero si mi vida. Intenté luchar, aguantar y avanzar hacia ninguna parte, pero cuando no tienes un objetivo definido, pierdes poco a poco tu instinto de supervivencia. Te conviertes en una roca. Te conviertes en una bolita marrón en mitad de la nada. El problema de ser el último en cualquier cosa, es que no puedes compartirlo. No puedes coger y explicarle a nadie lo hermoso que ha sido el amanecer. De la misma manera, nadie puede prepararte para ser el último en algo, de igual manera que no te pueden preparar para ser el primero en algo. Ni estudios, ni vivencias. Nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva la bolita marrón en el cielo ni cuanto lleva la tumba observándome. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi alma se hundió en la miseria de ser el último que mirará la bolita marrón, recordando que antes era azul. A pesar de todo, quizás no es el fin para mí, por eso mirando al cielo negro nocturno, embutido dentro de mi traje espacial, os mando cordiales recuerdos de lo que fuimos. Por eso seáis quienes seáis, y estéis dónde estéis, os mando lo único que puedo mandar. Os mando saludos, desde la luna.

Capt. David Murdock Primer oficial de USS Luna Alpha Último superviviente del planeta tierra.


End file.
